


Day 31: "This is Halloween"

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: A snippet. Jack doesn't like catchy songs. #MEFFIctober2019
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501718
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mass Effect Fictober 2019





	Day 31: "This is Halloween"

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!..."

"Oh for fuck sake. You're watching that mother fucking movie again. Jesus Christ, Garrus. Go get laid." Jack drank a shot of whiskey. Her fourth in the last hour or so. "Shepard, I'm sure is waiting for you. Probably in that Goddamn nightie she just got. Not sure how I got pulled into getting that shit from the store for her."

"I am here, you know." Jane sat up where she was laying on her boyfriend's lap. "I haven't seen it in a while. I wanted to see it again."

"I swear if I get that mother fucking song..."

"You don't have to stay in here, you know." Shepard popped some popcorn in her mouth. She patted at the seat beside her. "Come on. You know that you want to watch. Close to no one hates this movie. Besides, I made popcorn. Come have some."

Jack huffed, "fine!"

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the end of the fictober 2019 prompts from the FB Mass Effect fanfiction writer's group page. Thank you to those who participated and thank you to those of you who responded in kind words or kudos for these works. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
